Me enamore de un Uchiha
by xiio sakurai
Summary: Sakura siempre fue una chica débil la cual lloraba por todo y eso llamaba la atención de muchos sin embargo a la edad de 17 años acababa de experimentar su primer amor por lo que sufrió un golpe muy bajo pero pronto pasaría de un primer amor a un amor único y verdadero sera el destino que la juntara con un nuevo amor? o solamente un nuevo capitulo en su vida?


**Me enamore de un Uchiha.**

Sakura siempre fue una chica débil la cual lloraba por todo y eso llamaba la atención de muchos sin embargo a la edad de 17 años acababa de experimentar su primer amor por lo que sufrió un golpe muy bajo al haber tomado la decisión de declararse y recibir como respuesta un no un día mientras se encontraba en la azotea llorando sola escucho unas palabras las cuales resonaron dentro de su cabeza diciendo ¨Las chicas cuando lloran no son para nada atractivas¨ Esas palabras al darse cuenta y mirar hacia atrás salían de la boca de un chico sumamente atractivo! Sera este un nuevo capítulo en su vida? O más que eso un giro totalmente inesperado.

Me enamore de un Uchiha.

…

1

…

Sakura acababa de ser rechazada por el primer amor de su vida pensó que las cosas resultarían bien pero inesperadamente todo su esfuerzo fracaso al haber obtenido como respuesta un no!

Ella desde muy joven soñó con enamorarse profundamente de alguien y tener un amor normal como todos los demás pero jamás se le cruzo por la mente tener tal experiencia ella consideraba el amor como algo sumamente precioso pero jamás pensó en que también podía ser doloroso que el ¨felices para siempre¨ era totalmente falso, nunca había pasado por algo así en toda su vida por lo que para ella resultaba sumamente doloroso y aun con tal dolor seguía considerando su primer amor como algo especial…

2 semanas después desde el rechazo.

Debido a tantas circunstancias y problemas que habían sucedido en su colegio tomo la decisión de cortar su cabello debido a que eso generalmente hacían las chicas de su país al ser rechazadas después de su confesión.

En su colegio todos se habían tornado crueles y lejanos hacia la Haruno hasta Ino su mejor amiga se había alejado de ella convirtiendo así a Haruno Sakura en la chica más solitaria de ese lugar; En el pasillo todos comentaban *Escuche que Hyuga-san la rechazo*…. *Mírala no tiene vergüenza ella es tan lamentable*….

Sakura no soportaba tal atrocidad por lo que generalmente huía al baño y se encerraba para dejar salir todos los sentimientos desbordantes de su pequeño corazón y junto a ellos sus lamentos….

-Por favor ya basta no soporto que me vean como una persona lamentable!... Yo ODIO TOTALMENTE ESTA ESCUELA…

Después de clases llego a su hogar en donde su madre siempre la recibía con una gran sonrisa intento totalmente disimular que su día era de lo peor pero no lo logro al mostrar una sonrisa sumamente falsa que ni siquiera irradiaba un poco de felicidad su madre sabía que su hija no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

En la cena….

-Tengo excelentes noticias para ti- Comento su madre Mebuki

-Huump….. (Sin una palabra respondió Sakura)

-Solo puedo decirte que mañana, quiero que vengas temprano y que te arregles de lo mejor tendremos unas visitas súper VIP-Prosiguió su madre

-De quienes se tratan? – Pregunto la Haruno un poco curiosa…

-Es un secreto—dijo su madre al reírse con sarcasmo

Al siguiente día después de haber reflexionado durante gran parte de la noche tomo la decisión de cambiar totalmente ella ya no quería ser la típica chica débil que con un rose era totalmente lastimada ella quería ser fuerte y valiente por lo que tomo la decisión de demostrar a los demás cuál era su valor!

…

2

…

Después de la clase de deporte encontrándose sola en el vestidor de chicas apareció Shion de la nada y le pregunto si había visto a Uzumaki-san (Refiriéndose a Karin)

-si se fue hace unos momentos—Respondió Sakura..

Mientras Shion escuchaba la respuesta de la haruno se dio la vuelta sin tan siquiera agradecerle dejando sola nuevamente a Sakura….. Al abrir su casillero Sakura se dio cuenta de que su uniforme había desaparecido (Mordió sus labios) y rápidamente capto de que sus compañeros eran los culpables de semejante cosa…

Se dirigió apresuradamente al lugar más obvio en donde sus cosas podrían estar y como siempre acertó…..Justamente en la azotea se encontraba su uniforme extremadamente sucio y con tinta por todas partes…..

-Yo…odio….esto—dijo con voz suave la Haruno y con un nudo en la garganta…..—(Prosiguió la chica con fuerte voz) —Todos en esta escuela son todos unos estúpidos SHANNARO!.

(En ese momento sin fuerza alguna para luchar y defenderse perdió movilidad en su cuerpo y se echó para abajo y empezó nuevamente a llorar desconsoladamente sola porque no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir) Mientras Sakura estaba en el suelo y sin poder hacer nada más que llorar escucho una voz, una voz que sin duda era la primera vez que escuchaba las cuales dijeron una frase que alteraron su corazón!

-*Las chicas cuando lloran no son para nada atractivas*-Dijo un muchacho extremadamente guapo.

Esas palabras resonaron en lo profundo de su corazón no era un reproche pero tampoco era algo tan bueno de lo que emocionarse pero sin duda había dejado en gran caos sus pensamientos y su corazón; Miro apresuradamente para averiguar que chico había dicho tales palabras…..

-En ese momento dentro de los pensamientos de sakura (¨¨Al mirar hacia atrás en dirección al pequeño edificio que se encontraba en la azotea vi a un chico sumamente guapo con un cabello y ojos negros como la oscuridad misma, Alto ÿ con una mirada tan penetrante que me dejo perpleja¨¨¨Es acaso esto a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?¨¨).

Ese chico al verme aun perpleja se acercó, inmediatamente me puse de pie pues me sentía sumamente avergonzada que un chico de ese tipo me viese en aquella escena; me miro de pies a cabeza por lo que me sentí disgustada…

-Tu no me mires de esa forma-exclame con una cara seria

-El nuevamente hablo y dijo –No te equivoques, Solo me aseguraba de que no estuvieras herida las chicas no lloran sin ninguna razón.

Al oír esas palabras mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora era la primera vez que escuchaba semejantes palabras de un chico; Hyuga-san era sumamente lindo pero sin duda el chico que tenía enfrente era diferente no solo era lindo sino que era como un arcoíris que hacían que me sintiera extremadamente emocionada con unas pocas palabras. El nublo completamente mis pensamientos.

(Sin embargo no todo era color de rosas) el chico se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia adentro del edificio y dijo:

-De todas formas no estas herida así que no andes llorando (la miro antes de entrar) es desagradable!

-Tuuu eres tan SHANNARO! -Exclamo Sakura muy enfurecida.

El chico ya se había retirado del lugar sin embargo sakura no entendía la razón de porque a pesar de que no todo era color rosa sentía un gran alivio en su corazón las palabras de ese chico hicieron que su corazón destrozado cobrara vida almenos por esos momentos…


End file.
